grand_junction_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fedor Militinov III
Fedor Militonov III is the current leader of the Forsaken. He is the third man to lead that band of warrior since it's inception some 800 years ago. His life was been extended by know less than five demons under his command, the most of any forsaken. He is a skilled and able battle commander and was only a boy when his grandfather and father formed the legion to throw off the rule of the demon Melodias. The family retreated from Dol Arah to the Miltinov Estate renamed, "Fire's Keep". There the legion's serfs, sorcerers, and warriors train and create assault missions to thwart the various monters, cults, demons, and other monstrosities that haunt north west Taraz. Fedor, like his forfathers, wields the Dreyich, a demon enhanced lance and sword that contain the soul of a goristro. Fedor is known to be very knowledgable about local history and geography and utterly devoted to the philosophical concept of Oblationism. Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # The foreigners are brave, and foolhardy. I will not let them fight a coven of vampires alone. I'll engage the brother speaker in battle and defeat him. # Ajit is a problem, he will do Azazel's bidding and if he is threatened by any of my men, we will have to fight Azazel, a difficulty proposition. I will swear an oath to go with to recover the sword. At the very least Azazel must not have it. # There is a book in the royal library that my wife believes will explain how the Hellmouth was created. I will go with her to the upper library and find that book. Instincts # Never trust a demon. # All the good I do must be in this life, my soul is forfeit # Innocence does not excuse duty. Traits * Mark of Privilege * Your Lordship * Sworn Homage * Stubborn - +2d to Body of Argument * Savvy - Call on for Circles * Firm * Fateful * Fast Reflexes * Force of Nature Game Mechanics ''Demographics Artha Attributes Skills 'Being Learned' 'Practice Log' 'Wounds' '''Special Traits' Demon Trait 1: Mazarax = Increases Perception Shade by 1 Demon Trait 2: Alundelex = Grants the Fast Reflexes Trait Demon Trait 3: Malinvos = Allows the bearer to wreath their weapons and armor in demon fire Demon Trait 4: Marbasinil = Grants the "Force of Nature" Trait Demon Trait 5: The Dreyich = Allows the bearer to wield the ancestral weapons of the Militonov house. Resources - 120 rps 20: Superior Quality Arms = Mundane Sword, Mace, Knife 50 Full Plated Mail Clothes Traveling Gear Personal Effects Fire's Keep The Dreyich Nightmare Mount Master Cour'savre = Soul Cage, can destroy any non-bannerman of the legion. His cage is held by his bannermen, half of whom must give the death note to end him. Notes Relationships ($ purchased, © circles, † story) @ Nadie Militonova: Wife and Chief Hellcaller of the legion @ Captain of the Forsaken @ Last Lord of Dol Arrah Category:NPC Category:Taraz Category:Forsaken Category:Dol Arah Category:Oblationism Category:Warrior